Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device and a webpage display method performed by the terminal device, and a web server and a webpage providing method performed by the web server.
Related Art
Companies operating a web server provide various services to a user through a webpage transmitted to a user terminal. For example, portal site companies provide various types of information, such as weather, dictionaries, performances, trips, and movies, and the user may easily and conveniently obtain desired information by searching for certain information through a webpage anytime.
Also, companies operating web servers induce the user to purchase certain services or products by including an advertisement on the webpage, but since advertisements currently provided by most companies is in a form of a simple image or video, it is difficult to draw attention of the user and thus an advertising effect is not fully shown. Accordingly, an effective method for drawing the attention of the user is required.